Known container processing machines, especially filling machines, include rotors having filling positions formed on a periphery thereof. Each filling position has a filling element. A container inlet brings empty containers to the rotor. These containers are individually transferred into filling positions. The filled containers leave through the container outlet. The filling elements are on the rotating rotor and so are entrained with it.
Other container processing machines have stationary processing stations past which a star moves containers. The star has container mounts for engaging the containers. In these machines, the star does not move continuously. As soon as a container reaches a processing position, the star remains stationary for the duration of the processing.